Partners of Doom
by WyattTheDead
Summary: Punishment...I can't understand when something goes wrong, why are Zim and Dib to blame? ZnakDoom approved... Every chapter is funnyer and scaryer, you just have to see to belive.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTNERS**

**OF**

**DOOM**

**By yours truly, Mel or WyattTheEd**

**In dedication to ZnakDoom, she ROX**

Author notes: YAY, my first Zim fic! Please read, please!I'll give you waffles. WAFFLES!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Invader Zim, if I did I would be mooning everybody. I would not only be mooning, but shout, "I own Invader Zim, and I hypnotize you with my shiny butt!"

Yes I am a psycho, but just about every Invader Zim fan is. If you noticed, I like to say Invader Zim a lot. Invader Zim, Invader Zim, Invader, Invader, Zimmy, Zim, Zim, Invader Zim! See, what did I tell you? Wait, you're not even reading this, so why do I bother? Because I'm a psycho! Now to the story which is partly something that actually happened…YES IT DID!

Chapter 1: I'm A Psycho

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…HEY, this is no Mary-Kate and Ashley crap, this is Zim. Invader Zim (here I go again)! Let's start this story out right.

It was time for Skool, and no that is not a typo. I wanted it to say Skool, and since I'm the author it does. Yes, and what a fowl Skool it was. Ms.Bitter's class was waiting for…well, Ms.Bitter. They had a huge grin on their faces. Why are you asking me why they have smileys on their faces? (Read the top of story) Oh, because I'm the author…I don't know…

Zim and Dib sat glaring at each other, and how good they glared. I could write a whole paragraph on how good they glared. They had a deep glare, a glaring glare, a nonblinking glare. See, I, the author, wrote a paragraph on how good they glared. HEHE

Ms.Bitter finally appeared out of nowhere(MAGIC), and gave the class a menacing look. "Class, are you ready for doom? The doom that shall fall upon Dib's giant head, and squish him like I do kittens. Yes, I said kittens of doom. DOOM!" Dib raised his hand, "Ms.Bitter, I don't have a big head." Then a god-like voice (ME) said out of nowhere, "The author said you did, so you must." Dib just twitched, "Okay, did anyone just hear a god-like voice that came out of nowhere?" I shall make no one answer, and I will add crickets. CHIRP CHIRP…See, CRICKETS!

Anyhow, back to the story that I think is too advanced for your mind. I said too advanced, why are you still reading this? WHY?

Out of nowhere(I also like nowhere) a bottle of water appeared on Ms.Bitter's desk. HEY, what the heck is in it? The childrens' smiles grew, as the evil teacher put the water ever closer to her face. She then spitted out the putrid water and glared at the doom students. They were laughing their heads off(except Dib and Zim, still glaring at each other). POP! See, their heads laughed off. Now to use my authoring magic to get their heads upon their shoulders. Sizzle. MAGIC! (How else does magic sound)

"Dib, Zim you are both doom! You put this putrefying pepper in my water. You shall stay in at lunch to talk about you fate of doom. DOOM!" That sure got their attention. "Bitter-Human, Zim did no such thing. You lie! YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(man he can hold a note for a long time)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Zim howled at the top of his lungs. After staring at Zim for some time, Dib raised his hand. "Ms. Bitter, I didn't do anything. It must have been Zim, he's an alien!" Before Zim could give a reply, a bell was heard…It was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I been gone, busy in the office… anyhow, I like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to let people know that Ms.Bitters name got messed up some how. Oh yes, I would like to let everyone know that I'll try to finish the story before my surgery…Now to the "ADVANCED" story!

Disclaimer: I do own Invader Zim, and I'm also named Spongebob Squarepants. Tomorrow I'll be Lewis Carroll or maybe even Zim!

Chapter Two: Snapedy Crackedy, People Are Going To Kill Me!

Idea by; Mel or WyattTheEd

Our two doomed favorite characters were sitting in front of Ms.Bitters, scared and confused. They know what Ms.Bitters is capable of; they knew she does cruel and unusual punishments. HEY, she can't do that! In the Bill of Rights (8th amendment), it says "NO CREUL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENTS" in capital letters! God like voice appears again (Wow, two of me), "Dude, this is a fanfiction based off the world of a cartoon…I didn't think you were that slow." Stupid voice…I CAN BELIVE ANYTHING!

"You two, what doomed punishment shall fall upon your heads?" Ms.Bitters said to herself. She turned to the children with a menacing look, "You Dib, shall not rant about Bigfeet-" "Bigfoot," Dib corrected., making her eyes turn into flames. "Bigfoot, or anything like that and Zim, you shall not be green!"

Zim eyes twitched, "That is impossible Ms.Bitters, I have a skin condition!" Dib pointed at Zim," No you don't, you're an alien!" Zim put his hands where he would have ears(if he was a human),"Lies, the filthy stink human lies! I am a normal earth boy, I have no string to hold me up! See, you see no strings!" What the –beep-, what does strings have to do with anything? Is it just me, or is this getting more insane by the paragraph?

Before Dib could say a word, Ms.Bitters interjected. "Yes…The punishment is not evil enough…AHA!" If only the doomed children were paying attention, for they would have saw Ms.Bitters pull out handcuffs…WHAT THE HECK IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH THEM? Oh, the suspense!

God like voice again," Oh that was the longest cliff hanger ever," it said in a sarcastic tone. SHUSH, I NEED TO TELL THEM THE STORY! Ms.Bitters put the cuffs on our poor heroes (heroes?), strapping them together. "Ehe?" Dib and Zim said in unison, as she pushed them out of the classroom…leaving them stuck together.

OH NO, POOR ZIMMY!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to keep anyone waiting, so lets keep this gravy train rolling! Choo-Choo!

**Warning: The following chapters will scare the living daylights out of anyone. It will make you cry, "Shiver Me Timbers!" with the fright of pure doom. DOOM! This humorous horror story was made by the psycho, WyattTheEd or Mel…Can you stand the fear of a story you new, changed?**

**Chapter 3: The Heck With Chapter Titles That Have Nothing To Do With The Story, It's Way To Confusing!**

It was the best of times it was the…HEY, HOW DID WE GET BACK TO THIS OPENING! Points to reader YOU DID THIS, YOU DID THIS TO THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR OF PURE STUPIDNESSNESSESSSESES! The godlike voice appears again (The one Dib can hear also), "In the name of everything that makes since, WHAT THE –insert noise- IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you comprehend anything that you say; do you comprehend your stupidity? Why do you bore your readers with this nonsense?" huge grin Because it's neat…and funnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Zim and Dib stared at the cuffs… stared at it with confusion. The cuffs had a weird design to them, and it reminded both of them of Irken technology. They were thinking what on earth ( Irk in Zim's case) does this always happen to them…Why does everything happen to them…Why, Oh why? Ohhhhhh, pick me! PICK ME! I know the answer. Ahem- because we, the fans who write the stories, like to see our favorite character suffer. Suffer the evil stupid thing we plot out for them. WoW, I said something sort of smart! I SAID SOMETHING SORT OF SMART! Can you dig my smarty pants of smarts? I'll answer that too…No, you can't. ((The godlike voice was on a coffee break, so does not know this was said.))

"HAH, this fowl excuse of technology make Zim laugh, Irken babies play with more advanced toys," Zim said in his almighty Zimmy tone, "I can easily destroy it!" With that, a tool of some sorts came out of Zim's pak, and struck the machine. And thus (thus makes me sound like the smarty pants that I am) making electricity flow threw both Zim's and Dib's bodies. WoW, the first time I made them get in pain…I should try that more often.

After getting fried (and having pain made by the author), Dib pointed at Zim, "HEY, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your stupid evil! This is all your FALT!" No it isn't, it's all Dib's fault! Blame the big headed one, BLAME THE BIG HEADED ONE! **Warning: Never say Zim did anything evil, unless you want her to stalk you…I should know…it was horrible, oh the pain. OH THE PAIN!**

"Yes, Yes. Whatever stupid big head thing, it seems we-"

Dib cut Zim off, "We? What do you mean we? You were the one who used that tool thingy!"

"…We may have underestimated the power of this human devise…We must get to my base eminently!" Zim started to walk away, but was stopped… by the Dib. I think it was an ingenious plan, why would Dib stop him from his walking to the cool cat's meow? (WoW, coffee!) Why stop him from the cool cat's meow? OH WHY STOP HIM FROM THE COOL CAT'S MEOW? _Cool Cat's Meow- A phrase used by Mel R. Johnson, represents anything that comes to mind. In this case, Zim's base. Mel R. Johnson- A female who goes to school all year round. She spends her time Drawing, Talking, Watching, doing anything that involves Invader Zim or Ed, Edd n Eddy. Also look up idiot, ignoramus, psycho, and ummm…donuts _

"We can't Zim, we can get in so much trouble!" Dib cried. Zim had a blank look on his face.

"What are you implying?" Zim asked in a confused tone.

"I'm not implying anything, I'm stating that we could ge-"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not, I'm stating tha-"

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING FILTHY EARTH SCUM?"

"…Fine Zim, you win," Dib finally said, agreeing with my Zimmy, "Just this once.. We work together. MORTAL ENEMIES WORKING TOGETHER, FOR THE COMMEN GOAL!" O.o, Dib's very dramatic…he's scaring me. MOMMY, HE'S SCARING ME! Sucking thumb Find my happy place…Find the cool cat's meow (this sentences, cool cat's meow means happy place).

Zim started dragging Dib towards his cool cat's meow, " Victory for Zim! And since we got down that I'm the Almighty Zim, the soon to be destroyer of earth, we must get help from Computer NOW!" With that, Zim dragged Dib closer, ever closer to his cool cat's meow.

_Are you hipsters ready for a sizzling new product from POOP COLA?_

Hey, what's up with the commercial…THIS WASN'T IN MY SCRIPT!

_Are you ready for a product that us gangsta clowns use, and get rocking and paying less with the munies?_

What? Wait, NO! Get out of my story…POOP DOG! GET OUT!

_Then buy POOP's FLAZOP, the medicine for all your migraine needs._

Wait… migraine medicine? Don't just stand there, KEEP GOING!

_If you have that uncool mental thing, then we are right for you._

**_Warning: _**

**_May make you think you live on Irk _**

_**May make your speech unworthy for thoughs around you**_

_**Hypnotize you to buy every POOP COLA products**_

_**Make you a homicidal maniac**_

_**Turn you into a annoying robot with a high voice, who loves Tacos, Taquitos, Piggies, Squirrels, anything annoying**_

_**And/Or may not even work**_

_Remember gangsta clown dog things, FLAZOP isn't right for everyone… And for everything else, there's MASTERCARD. Now go out there kiddies, and steal your parent's munies to buy POOP COLA products…allmadeoutofmeat._

Hey guys, the stuff isn't that bad…but now I have gone insane.. If you would like to make a donation to me, because I'm crazy…Then call **765-345-1114, **please call…and send me a check... you don't think I'm crazy, just send the money anyway…The author needs to buy comics…help the author buy comics.

Ending Chapter 3.


End file.
